She's Sick
by andriaallen
Summary: He had a nightmare, then he found her in the office sweating and shivering. Sick!drabble


**Short one-shot sick drabble, sorry for the craziness in advance…. This popped into my head while I was asleep in earlier. **

**Sanctuary is not mine….. sadly.**

It was three in the morning and he couldn't sleep. The nightmare had shaken him to the core, by far the worst he had had in a long time. Will sighed and got up to wander the halls of the residential area until he had calmed down enough to go back to sleep. He was startled to see the light on in Magnus' office and decided to say hi, before shoving her off to bed.

When he walked into the office to a sight he hadn't ever seen in nearly five years of being at the Sanctuary. On the couch was Helen Magnus, asleep in nothing but a black silk spaghetti strap and caprice set, with no robe on. He had found her asleep before on the couch, in her pajamas before, but always with a robe. He notices the looseness of the top and how her hair is plastered to her forehead by sweat. She has goose bumps and is shivering. He takes in the rest of her form and notices the thin, black ankle socks balled on the floor next to her monkey house slippers. For all of her practicality, she is a woman who enjoys the fun things in her personal life. He remembers her walking into the library on his first Christmas there in an overly fuzzy robe wearing penguin footy jammies with a smile that lit up the room. She coughed roughly and shifted on the couch, bringing him out of the memory.

He walked over and gently touched her shoulder, shaking her awake. "Magnus, come on wake up." He said gently, making sure to back away from her line of fire. She jerked awake and focused her glassy gaze as much as possible.

"Will, what time is it?" she asked looking around for her robe. She shivered and pulled it on before coughing again. Her voice sounded stuffy and nasal. If she was honest with herself, she felt like a steamroller had run her over. Twice. Will walked over and sat down beside her, putting his wrist on her forehead and cheeks. She had a fever, how high he didn't know.

"About three in the morning, it's Saturday. You have a fever come on." He said pulling her up and gently leading her from the room, turning off the lights and closing the door as they exited. Helen couldn't bring herself to object as he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her towards her room. They walked slowly, and when they reached her room Will opened the door and led her in. She pulled herself from Will and made her way gingerly to the bed and climbed in, robe and all.

"Thank you Will. You don't habe to stay." The stuffiness of her sinuses apparent at her inability to pronounce 'have' correctly. Will walked into her en suite and grabbed a washcloth and wetting it. He returned and propped her up on pillows. He put the cloth on her chest and she realized that he had found the Vicks that she hadn't been able to find earlier. She inhaled deeply and let the stuff do its work. She smiled weakly.

"You know, in all the time I've been here this is the first time you have been sick. This is what you get for jumping into the freezing waters. You really should get some rest today." Will said pulling a chair over and sat down. "I'll stay, to make sure you are okay." He looked over at her and she smiled again.

"If memory serbes, you need sleep too, if you want to you can take the other half instead of sleebing in the chair." She said patting the other side of the king size four poster bed. Will clearly wasn't leaving, but he needed sleep too. Helen watched as Will nodded and got up a little uncertainly. "I don't bite Will, I don't habe the energy." She joked, causing him to smile. He walked around the bed and climbed in, surprised to feel through the blankets that she was still shivering. He scooted closer to her and pulled her into his side.

"You need a hug, just relax Magnus, I'll be here when you wake up." He said beginning to rub circles on her back. He felt right, taking care of her. He was surprised she was allowing it, but she needed the contact and he was happy to be the one who gave it.

"I don't want to get you sick too. You don't habe to hold me Will, I can just curl into a ball and be okay." She said even though she was curling into his side and wrapping her arms around him. He smiled.

"If you get me sick, then you can return the favor. Now go to sleep like a good patient." He said. She was already half way asleep and only nodded against his chest. They both soon drifted off to sleep. They both dreamed good dreams and for once, neither were plagued by nightmares.

**A/N Okay, this was written to make me feel better, some friends convinced me to write while sick. (You all know who you are…) and thanks to them I do in fact feel a bit better! THANKS GUYS! R&R let me know what you think, and I may have another fever induced fic for you though, sleep sounds pretty good right now… anyway, just press that lovely button down there, I know you want too…. *cough, sneeze. Waves from hazmat suit.***


End file.
